


Touch Me

by prosaicwonder



Series: You Touch Me (Right There) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crushes, Fluff, Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Massage, Masseur Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Office Worker Shiro (Voltron), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwonder/pseuds/prosaicwonder
Summary: In which Shiro goes to a day spa and ends up crushing on the hot masseur there.“So… was there something you wanted to tell me?” Lance asked, before he grinned up at Shiro cheekily. “Or did you just come to admire my dashingly good looks?”Shiro blushed again at that, his self-control very quickly deteriorating. “What if I came to do both?”





	Touch Me

To put it succinctly, Shiro had been in a predicament.

 

As the director of a highly successful company, work had been taking its toll on him physically and mentally. Physically, because Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he had a solid eight hours of sleep. There was always some issue that needed to be attended to; clients didn’t seem to care whether it was a weekend or not, and they had a tendency to call either at ungodly hours of the morning or late at night when he was getting ready to fall asleep. It made Shiro irritable, more so than usual, and this had worsened when the mysterious aches and pains started....

 

Which was why Shiro was standing in front of the unfamiliar day spa on one of the few free weekends he had in the whole year. He’d been to some of the nearby shops before, but had never noticed this place. It seemed that the spa had only opened recently. 

 

 _Blue Lion_ , the sign read in bold blue lettering, and underneath that was the slogan ‘We’ll take you out of this world’.

 

Shiro had to hold back a snort at that. Well, he’d definitely never heard of this place before.

 

Hesitantly, Shiro took a step towards the glass door. From the outside it looked intimidating: the reception desk area was beautiful and immaculate. The interior walls were painted in soft pastel pinks and blues; there was a lady with long white hair sitting at the reception desk, looking bored as she typed something on the computer, and on top of the desk were four little mice figures of various colours. It was certainly not the type of place Shiro usually frequented, but he didn’t want to back out now. Especially since his best friend, Keith, had made Shiro promise that he would take better care of himself.

 

It was then that Shiro felt the nerves begin to kick in. He had no idea what to expect, since it was his first time going to a day spa. He’d always been too occupied, too busy trying to just get through each day and just  _survive_ , that he hadn’t really had a chance to take care of himself. He was always doing so much for other people and didn’t expect anything in return.

 

He wondered what the masseuse would be like: if they would be a male or a female, how their hands would feel on his bare skin... how they would react when they see all of Shiro.

 

Right. So maybe he was just a little bit terrified, too.

 

Reflexively, Shiro’s metal fingers curled into a fist. He’d had the prosthetic for a good few years now and he’d grown accustomed to the feeling. Apart from having to learn to move his arm joints and fingers again, he also had to learn how to pick up a pen and write with his new hand, since it was an essential part of his job. 

 

The worst part, though, wasn’t the physical challenges of having a prosthetic arm. It was dealing with the questions and comments that people made about it.

 

Sucking in a breath, Shiro pushed the glass door open and stepped into the spa. Faint music was playing from the radio, and something in the air smelled really good, like potpourri or a blend of aromatherapy oils. Being inside was a completely different experience: it was as if his nerves had been put out like an extinguished cigarette.

 

A cough caused Shiro to snap out of his thoughts. The woman at the reception desk was staring at him now in question, though the bored look was still on her face. She looked young, around nineteen or twenty at most, but there was an air of maturity and a businesslike demeanor about her. 

 

“Um, hi,” Shiro stammered, forcing a smile on his face as he stepped towards the large desk. “I, uh, booked an appointment for today?”

 

The lady—Allura, the name tag read—clicked on the computer mouse a few times before she turned back to him. “Surname?”

 

“Shirogane.”

 

A few more seconds passed before she spoke again in a clipped accent: “Lance will be attending to you today. Is that alright?”

 

“Yes, that’s fine.”

 

When he had booked his appointment over the phone, Shiro hadn’t specified whether he wanted a male or a female to do the job. He was honestly just so tired of being in pain, that he didn’t care who his masseuse would be. He just hoped that whoever this Lance-person was would take away the pain, and maybe not ask too many questions after seeing Shiro’s body.

 

The sound of a door opening made both Shiro and Allura turn around. There in front of the door stood a tall young man, probably fresh out of high school, clean-shaven, with chestnut brown hair and tanned brown skin. He was grinning at the both of them, but something about his expression caused a pleasant shiver to run through Shiro’s body. He was...  definitely attractive.

 

“Hey there,” the young man’s grin grew wider. “Are you Takashi?”

 

“Yes, that’s me,” Shiro breathed out, returning the smile with one of his own. He sucked in a breath as he saw the name tag on the young man’s shirt _: Lance_.

 

“Come through,” Lance said, gesturing towards the open door behind him before walking in. Shiro followed him inside and closed the door before stopping in front of the massage table.

 

“So, what can I do for you today?” asked Lance, his smile bright and dazzling and exposing his perfect white teeth. 

 

A part of Shiro cursed himself inwardly for following Keith’s advice and coming to this place. Lance was ridiculously handsome, and probably very,  _very_  straight... There was no way that someone like him would ever be interested in Shiro, right...?

 

Clearing his throat softly, Shiro forced out a reply: “The... uh, the back and neck massage.”

 

Shiro had never been more embarrassed in his life. He hated vocalising what he wanted, which was probably why he spent so much time doing things for other people. It was funny, in a sense, that he wanted to hear what others wanted, but he couldn’t do the same himself.

 

He expected Lance to laugh at him and think about how silly Shiro was, how ridiculous Shiro was acting because he’d never been to a day spa before even though he was already in his mid-twenties. 

 

So when Lance had made an affirmative sound and simply moved towards one of the massage tables in front of him, Shiro had no idea what to do.

 

The mood suddenly shifted when both men found themselves staring at each other, neither of the two saying a word for a good few seconds.

 

“Uh,” Lance broke the silence, coughing awkwardly before gesturing towards Shiro’s form. “You need to strip, dude.”

 

Blinking a few times, Shiro processed the words before it finally hit him. God, this was all so embarrassing; he wished he could’ve just stayed at home instead. But then again, if he hadn’t come here he wouldn’t have met the gorgeous masseur known as Lance.

 

“I won’t look if you don’t want me to,” Lance said in a softer tone, and then he turned around to face the wall away from Shiro.

 

Swallowing nervously, Shiro moved to peel off the tight work blouse he was wearing. His fingers trembled as he fumbled with the buttons, his mind echoing words of self-doubt back to him, trying to convince him to just call this whole thing off.

 

_Monster. Ugly. Invalid._

 

Shaking his head furiously, Shiro threw the garment onto the ground with enough force to make Lance jump in fright.

 

“You okay over there?” Lance asked, still facing the wall.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Shiro replied with feigned nonchalance. “I’m... I’m done.”

 

“Okay.” And then Lance froze when he turned to face him.

 

Shiro averted his gaze to the floor as he felt Lance’s eyes roam over him, intense enough to brand his already-scarred flesh. He knew he was imperfect, marked permanently because of something that was beyond his control. It was why he couldn’t find someone to be with, because every time Shiro had found a partner they’d cease all contact after they’d seen him, naked and vulnerable with all secrets out in the open. He didn’t want to be seen as broken, which was why he spent years studying and achieving top marks at school. He’d graduated college with flying colours, and had very quickly moved up the ranks at the company he was currently working for. But sometimes, he supposed, even that was not enough.

 

Even now, in front of this beautiful stranger, Shiro feared the same thing would happen: that he would be rejected once again. Especially since Lance was so incredibly friendly and handsome... now he’d never have a chance.

 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered, with his head bowed down so he couldn’t see Lance’s expression. “If you’re not comfortable with this, I’ll leave. I’ll pay for the session... I’ll even leave a tip. Thank you for your time—"

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold up!” Lance interrupted, and Shiro’s head jerked up at that. Was that a blush on Lance’s face...? “I didn’t say that you need to leave!”

 

Shiro had been in the middle of picking his shirt off the floor when he had frozen in shock. His gaze slowly returned to Lance’s face, taking in the younger man’s expression. If Lance had been exuding confidence before, he was being oddly flustered now. It made no sense to Shiro.

 

Lance cleared his throat again before turning towards the massage table. “Lie down on the table for me. On your stomach.”

 

Shiro felt his face flush at that, and the heat spread to his ears and neck, leaving him feeling uncomfortably hot. He lay down against the smooth surface, thankful that his pants were still on, and moved so his head was resting on top of his arms.

 

“You comfy?” Lance asked, and Shiro mumbled out an affirmative ‘Mhmm’ in response. He felt Lance’s fingers ghost over the contours of his back, lightly tracing over some of the scars before his hand brushed over the mass of scarred tissue that his prosthetic arm was joined to.

 

The fingers stroked over the flesh lightly, silently questioning _. What happened here?_

 

“I was involved in an accident,” Shiro explained, as if he could read Lance’s mind. Inevitably, he’d gotten that question every time he met someone new. “Happened a while back.”

 

“Oh,” Lance said, and then with great sincerity, he added: “I’m sorry.”

 

Shiro stilled for a moment, surprised that Lance didn’t press any further on the subject. 

 

“Does it still hurt?” Lance blurted out, before continuing: “Your arm, I mean.”

 

Shiro shook his head. “Not as much as it used to. Sometimes the skin gets dry and painful during the winter, though.”

 

Lance made a pitiful noise at that, before his hands moved up to Shiro’s broad shoulders. “Would it be alright if I touched you there?”

 

Silence.

 

“Err, I-I mean—!!” Lance didn’t realise that his face had flushed bright red, that his hands had stopped moving completely and were now resting on Shiro’s bare shoulders. “I mean,  _professionally_  of course! Completely one-hundred percent professional. Yeah, I  _totally_  meant that!”

 

Lance’s blush deepened further when Shiro let out a laugh at that, watching as he threw his head back, eyes closed and shoulders shaking in Lance’s grasp. 

 

Shiro turned towards Lance, grey eyes crinkled in amusement and a smile plastered across his face which made Lance’s heart stop. Shiro was already handsome but his smile was just... 

 

“Yeah, I get what you mean. And I would’ve said yes, anyway.”

 

Lance could’ve sworn that he heard a record scratch after that. Wait,  _what_?

 

Coughing, Lance turned away and started to move his hands over Shiro’s shoulders. “Duly noted. _If_ you ever come back, I mean.”

 

Shiro’s head was facing the front now so Lance couldn’t see the puzzled expression he was wearing. “Why would I not come back?”

 

“A lot of people just come here for a one-time thing. We don’t have a lot of regulars.”

 

He heard Lance shifting closer to the table beside him, and then almost let out a moan when he felt a pair of delicate hands kneading at the skin on his neck.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Mmmm.”

 

Shiro buried his head into his arms as Lance worked on his muscles, fingers kneading and stroking with more care than any of his past lovers had ever given him. 

 

This is bad, Shiro thought, biting back another moan as Lance pushed against a particularly bad knot in his shoulder. Not only was Lance gorgeous and kind, he was also doing exactly what Shiro had wanted that day. He was perfect.

 

He’d been so blissed-out at the feeling of Lance’s hands on his body that he had fallen asleep. Shiro’s eyes cracked open as he felt Lance’s hands gently shaking him awake.

 

“Hey, we’re done,” Lance said with a soft smile, before helping Shiro up and handing his shirt over to him.

 

“Thank you, that was really good,” Shiro said, raising an eyebrow when Lance suddenly choked on air and spluttered something incomprehensible in response.

 

“It’s my job. I’m glad you liked it,” Lance said, and Shiro was silent for a while as Lance looked away in what seemed to be embarrassment.

 

“I should, uh, thank you for doing such a good job.” Shiro’s gaze travelled upward until he was looking into Lance’s eyes. Wow, so they were really blue up close. “Lance, right?”

 

Lance’s head moved down on instinct, a hand moving up to touch at the name tag on his shirt. “Yeah.”

 

Shiro smiled, extending his prosthetic hand towards Lance. Hesitantly, Lance reached forward and gripped it in a firm handshake before returning a smile of his own to Shiro.

 

They both returned to the reception desk, Shiro paying for the session and then asking for Allura to book another one with Lance. After confirming the date and time of the next appointment, he looked back at Lance, who was still standing close by and seemed to have an odd glazed-over expression on his face.

 

“See ya,” Lance said, giving him a little wave.

 

Smiling, Shiro gave him a small wave of his own before he exited the spa, feeling newly energised and pain-free for the first time in months.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Shiro was back at the day spa. During the time in between his first session and this one, Shiro had returned to Blue Lion a few more times. This time, however, was the first time he would be getting a full body massage.

 

If Shiro had to be honest, this had been the one thing he had been looking forward to all week. Though he had also been nervous about baring himself for Lance completely. 

 

It wasn’t because Lance was a stranger—Shiro had gotten to know him better during the time they shared together. Lance was apparently studying part-time at the nearby college after moving away from his family in Cuba, and he would occasionally get lonely because he didn’t know anyone else other than his best friend, Hunk, who had enrolled in the same college as him. Other than Hunk, Allura was Lance’s only other friend in the city, though he had only met her when he started working at Blue Lion. At some point, Lance had also had a brief crush on Allura, but it had dissipated after he realised that she wasn’t interested in that way.

 

Over time, Shiro learnt that Lance was actually a lot more complex than he seemed. It made him want to know more about Lance: he wanted nothing more than to take Lance out on a date, to go somewhere private and get to know him on a more personal level. Being around Lance made Shiro feel good, and not just in a physical way. It was the reason why Shiro would always request for Lance when booking every appointment, after all.

 

He thought that this... whatever thing was going on inside his head, would gradually go away over time. But that had not happened.

 

Shiro had it really bad for Lance. He just hoped that the other wouldn’t find out.

 

* * *

 

As he laid face-down on the massage table, with nothing on except for a small towel which just barely covered the curve of his ass, Shiro had to control himself from trembling in nervous excitement. He could feel Lance’s eyes on him, raking over his naked back, tracing over every scar and muscle as if he was physically touching him with just a glance.

 

“So, how long have you been doing this for?” Shiro asked conversationally as Lance started his work.

 

Lance’s hands stilled at the question. It wasn’t unusual that clients would ask about himself, though he was usually taken aback whenever they did. Usually, it was Lance who would ask them about themselves in an attempt to make friendly conversation because he didn’t like silence much.

 

“This, as in this job?” Lance asked in return before replying: “I’ve been here for a couple months now.”

 

“Oh,” said Shiro. “Might explain why I’ve never seen you around here before.”

 

“You come here often?” Lance asked, before he let out a groan and smacked his own forehead in embarrassment. “Oh, Díos. I’m sorry. What I meant was, do you come to this area often?”

 

“It’s okay, I got it,” Shiro laughed. “And yeah, I’m usually at the shopping centre nearby.” 

 

Their conversation lulled into a silence then. So far it had been going well; nothing weird had happened yet, and Shiro was convinced that Lance still had no clue as to how he felt about him.

 

The talking had also helped relax Shiro further, to the point where he felt comfortable in front of Lance even though he was only dressed in a tiny towel. He’d dated other men before, but Shiro always felt as if he couldn’t completely be himself around his partners. 

 

Lance was... Lance was different.

 

It made Shiro ache with longing, to think that someone who brought out so much good in him was so untouchable, so out of reach even though he was right there.

 

“Hey, Takashi...” Lance’s gentle voice broke him out of his thoughts, making him sit up slightly.

 

“Call me Shiro.”

 

“Right, uh... Shiro,” Lance said, before letting out a nervous chuckle. “So I’ve been wondering about this for a while. Are you currently... dating anyone?”

 

Shiro’s eyes widened at that. Why would Lance ask about his love life?

 

“No, I’m not seeing anyone right now.” Usually, he’d just end the conversation like that, but out of curiosity he added a question of his own: “Why?”

 

“Just wondering,” Lance replied, and Shiro noted that he sounded a bit... nervous? “I’m surprised that someone as attractive as you isn’t seeing anyone.”

 

Shiro froze at the words, unable to move or speak because if this was all somehow part of some weird, vivid dream that he was experiencing, then he didn’t want it to end. It was just too good to be true.

 

“Well, thank you,” Shiro managed to croak out. Suddenly Lance’s hands were back on him, slick and smooth and working down Shiro’s sides until they rested on each side of his hips. 

 

“You have no idea how much I envy you, man.”

 

Of course, Lance was referring to his muscular body, though Shiro wondered why Lance was envious about it. Lance wasn’t too bad himself, being tall and lanky with legs that would put models to shame. Shiro had certainly imagined pinning those skinny limbs down, covering that lithe body with his own larger one before smothering Lance with hot, open-mouthed kisses all over his exposed neck until he was crying out Shiro’s name...

 

Feeling a sudden boldness come over him, Shiro decided to reveal the one part of himself he had kept secret for so long. “My last relationship was three years ago. He didn’t accept the way I looked after the accident, so it didn’t work out in the long run.”

 

He heard a sharp intake of breath from where Lance was standing, and it caused a thousand and one thoughts to whirl through Shiro’s mind. 

 

_Did I say too much? What if he’s against this sort of thing? I shouldn’t have confided in him, but he seems nice enough so..._

 

“Oh,” Lance blurted out. “Well, his loss, I guess.”

 

Shiro’s body sagged into the table in relief. Lance seemed to be accepting of this, thankfully. He felt Lance’s hands slide down until both palms was resting against the backs of his thighs.

 

“I’ve never really told anyone this, but...” Lance’s fingers trembled against Shiro’s legs. “I’m bisexual.”

 

Suddenly, his hands stopped, making Shiro sit up in worry. The shaking seemed to get worse, and Shiro wanted nothing more than to turn around and pull Lance into his arms, stroking his hair and whispering soothing words into his ear before kissing him softly. Maybe one day...

 

“Tell me more,” Shiro murmured instead, moving to lie back down as Lance’s hands resumed the massage. He suppressed a moan at the feeling of Lance’s hands and fingers on his body. Lance’s hands were like magic: there was something about his touch that made Shiro keep coming back for more.

 

“I realised it when I was in high school, but when I was growing up, it wasn’t like, the most accepted thing. So I kept it a secret, covered it up by dating as many chicas as I could. Flirting with all the ladies, you know? And I decided that I would be known as Lover-boy Lance.”

 

He giggled a bit at that, making Shiro snort softly as well. “You laugh, but back then the ladies couldn’t resist my charm.”

 

“I’m sure they couldn’t,” Shiro said, hiding his smile as he buried his face into his arms.

 

“Shut up. Anyway, it was mainly because I didn’t want to accept that part of myself, and also because I didn’t want anyone to find out.” Lance chuckled as he added a bit more pressure. “Fast forward a few years later, and I never changed. So I ended up accepting the fact that I was bi. I’ve never been with another guy, though.”

 

Shiro paused, thinking over what Lance said before glancing over his shoulder at him. “Would you, though...?” 

 

Lance seemed to choke on air at that, before he composed himself enough to reply. “Well, it depends. There has to be a mutual connection.”

 

Shiro nodded in understanding as he turned back around. “It’s the same for me. I have to get to know the person well enough before I pursue a relationship with them.”

 

Lance seemed like he was going to say something else, but then he sighed and resumed kneading at Shiro’s legs. His hands slid down, making slow circles around the backs of Shiro’s knees before they went down further and rested on his calves.

 

“Well, you’re probably the first person that I’ve told about this,” Lance said, before adding: “Other than Hunk and Allura, of course.”

 

Shiro smiled, relaxing into the table as he closed his eyes. “Thanks for telling me, Lance.”

 

“This might come across as weird, but...” Lance’s voice went soft then. “I feel like I can trust you. Like I can share all this stuff and not be judged for it. And I know it’s probably weird for me to be saying this, since you’re a client and all, but... yeah. Thanks.”

 

Shiro thought his heart might’ve exploded right there and then. Lance was comfortable around him, and actually enjoyed talking to him? This had to be some kind of dream.

 

Soon, their session was over, and after Shiro got dressed and stood up from the table, his gaze lingered a bit too long while he was staring at Lance. 

 

He walked to the door, Lance following until they were standing next to each other. As Shiro twisted the door knob Lance’s hand had moved up too, and something sparked between them as their fingers touched. Shiro’s heartbeat was going into overdrive, and hearing Lance’s shaky breathing beside him wasn’t helping, either.

 

“Thank you again, as always,” Shiro managed to say, before hurriedly stepping out the room so he could go to the reception desk. He paid and booked the next appointment before rushing out the front door, not noticing the exchanged glances between Lance and Allura.

 

* * *

 

“If you like him so much, then just ask him out.”

 

Shiro groaned at Keith’s words. After another two months of suffering in silence, he decided to call his best friend and ask for his advice. Keith, being the good friend he was, had invited Shiro to come over to his place on the weekend, where they could talk face-to-face in private.

 

“That’s easier said than done,” Shiro said wryly, fidgeting with the fingers of his prosthetic hand. “I’m just a customer.”

 

“You said that he was single and that you like talking to him,” said Keith. “He also told you stuff that he doesn’t tell anyone else. You also said he’d consider being with another guy if there was enough of a connection, and it seems like there is something there.”

 

“I don’t know, it might be a bad idea.” Shiro sighed, resting his head in both of his palms and sinking further into the couch. “He’s a lot younger than me. What if he wants to be with someone who’s closer to his age? Someone who’s… whole?”

 

“Don’t you dare say that,” Keith gritted out. “You’re so much more… that’s why you’re my best friend. And didn’t you say that he didn’t care about how you looked?”

 

Shiro sat up, lifting his head so he could look at Keith properly. “Yeah. He’s been weird lately, though.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at that. “How?”

 

Shiro blushed before averting his gaze to the wall. “He’s… extra nervous? I feel his hands shaking on me sometimes. They linger for a bit too long in some places and… it’s always at the beginning of the session that he gets all twitchy and can’t say a proper sentence.”

 

Keith gave him a flat look. “Really?”

 

“I’m probably just imagining it anyway,” Shiro forced out a chuckle, running his prosthetic hand through his buzz cut. “Maybe he acts that way with everyone else—”

 

“Is that place open today?”

 

Shiro blinked, his mouth still open in mid-sentence. Keith looked oddly determined as he stared at Shiro from across the couch. “What?”

 

“The spa. Is it open?” Keith spoke slowly.

 

Realising what Keith meant, Shiro began to nod in response. “Oh, right. Blue Lion. Yes. It’s, uh... it’s open.”

 

“Good. ‘Cause we’re going there right now.” Keith stood up then, grabbing Shiro by the arm and dragging him out the apartment.

 

“Keith, no!” Shiro protested as they were outside, making a few onlookers on the street stare at them. It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

“Do we have to do this?” Shiro whined, trying to turn away from the glass door. It felt like the first time he’d stood in front of the same door, in front of the same sign which claimed to take him ‘out of this world’.

 

At this point in time, Shiro had only one wish, and that was for a black hole to open up from the ground and teleport him a bajillion light years away. He should’ve become an astronaut instead.

 

“Yes, we do. Because I know you won’t do anything about it if I leave you alone.” Keith was still holding onto Shiro’s arm with a vice-like grip.

 

He stepped forward, not letting go of Shiro’s arm, and pushed the door open before dragging Shiro inside with him.

 

There by the reception desk was Allura and Lance, as well as two other people Shiro had never seen before: one was tall and burly with an orange bandanna over his forehead and the other person was short with round glasses. The short one was whispering something into Lance’s ear, and the big guy patted Lance on the back and grinned at him before releasing his hand.

 

“Oh, hey Shiro! Um, it’s uh… it’s, what a surprise to see you here.” Lance looked away then, his face turning pink.

 

He then turned towards the two strangers who were standing on each side of Lance. “This is my best friend, Hunk, and this is our mutual friend, Pidge.”

 

“Hey guys. Lance, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Shiro said, swallowing down the nerves which threatened to overflow out of him. As if on cue, Keith let go of Shiro’s arm, and Shiro gestured towards him. “This is my friend, Keith, who insisted that I come over today.”

 

Suddenly Lance let out a gasp before pointing at Keith. “Wait, _you’re_ Shiro’s friend?! We’ve been in the same class the whole time and you never told me that?!”

 

“We don’t ever talk in class,” Keith said flatly. “You always ignored me.”

 

“Well, _you_ could’ve come up and said something!” Lance retorted, stepping past the desk until he was directly in front of Keith.

 

“How was I supposed to know that you were the one Shiro was talking about?!”

 

“Oh yeah? Well how was I supposed to-… Wait WHAT?!”

 

Lance gaped at the two of them, his eyes comically wide. “Wait, hold up right there. _Shiro_ talks about _me_?!”

 

Shiro was looking at everything except Lance now, his prosthetic fingers curled around the edge of his neck as he chewed on his lip. “Keith, I think we should go.” he said softly.

  
“No!” Keith and Lance yelled out simultaneously.

 

Realising what they just did, they turned to look at each other with matching confused expressions, before both pairs of eyes were fixed on Shiro.

 

“We’re not going until you tell him the truth,” Keith said, turning towards Shiro.

 

“And I don’t want you to go because I just don’t want you to!” Lance exclaimed as he folded his arms, looking very pleased with himself as though the rest of the group let out a series of groans. Except for Keith, who had simply rolled his eyes at that.

 

Shiro took in a deep breath before his eyes met Lance’s. “Lance, I…”

 

“We’re just going to go out for a bit,” Allura’s voice suddenly spoke, and she looked a lot more cheerful than usual as she moved towards the door, Hunk and Pidge in tow.

 

“Yeah, if you want you can come with us too,” the short one—Pidge—said, giving Keith a pointed look.

 

“Yeah man,” Hunk joined in. “We’re gonna get some pizza. Mmmm, pizza… who can resist pizza—"

 

“Hunk!” Pidge smacked his arm before pushing him out the door.

 

Keith turned back to look at Shiro, who was fidgeting with his prosthetic hand again. He always did that whenever he was nervous about something.

 

“I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Keith said, a faint smirk on his face as he turned to leave the spa.

 

Shiro swallowed as the door clicked shut behind him. He was alone with Lance, whose face was oddly flushed even in the air-conditioned room.

 

“So… was there something you wanted to tell me?” Lance asked, before he grinned up at Shiro cheekily. “Or did you just come to admire my dashingly good looks?”

 

Shiro blushed again at that, his self-control very quickly deteriorating. “What if I came to do both?”

 

Lance let out a squawk then, his mouth snapping shut as his face turned even redder than before. “You-… you don’t mean that!”

 

“I do, and I’m tired of beating around the bush, Lance.” Shiro took a step forward, reaching to take one of Lance’s hands in his human one before leaning down to press their foreheads together.

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Shiro murmured huskily. “I’ve wanted _you_ for so long.”

 

“How long?” Lance whispered.

 

“Since the first time I came here.” Shiro reached up to cradle Lance’s chin in his prosthetic hand.

 

“It’s the same for me,” Lance murmured, leaning further into the touch. He closed his eyes as he heard Shiro gasp softly. “I didn’t want it to be a thing, because I didn’t think that you would feel the same way. You have no idea how much I’ve thought about you outside of work.”

 

Lance’s grip tightened on Shiro’s hand as he grinned, eyes still squeezed shut. “Let’s just say… my dreams have been very interesting lately.”

 

“Oh?” Shiro chuckled lightly, leaning in until his lips were inches away from Lance’s. “Have we been having the same dreams, then?”

 

He leaned in then, pressing his lips to Lance’s in a gentle kiss. Lance moaned softly as he reciprocated, releasing Shiro’s hand before sliding his own hands up Shiro’s biceps. The grip on his chin tightened, and Shiro’s tongue darted out to lick at Lance’s lips in silent permission. Lance’s lips spread open, allowing access, and he shivered as he heard a contented sigh come from Shiro.

 

Soon, it was all over, and their lips parted until they were back to pressing their foreheads together. Something strange and wonderful and new had sparked between them, making both men giggle softly before they pulled each other in closer.

 

“They’ve been gone for a while now,” Lance murmured, referring to the rest of the group.

 

“They probably planned this.” Shiro buried his face into Lance’s hair, smiling as he pressed a small kiss to Lance’s crown.

 

“I think we’re gonna be closing soon anyway,” Lance mumbled into Shiro’s neck. God, this was better than everything that he’d ever imagined. “Do you wanna come over later?”

 

Shiro stilled at the question, and then Lance suddenly let out a giggle. “Not like that. We could just talk, unless…”

 

Lance pulled away so that his eyes met Shiro’s, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “You want some one-on-one time? I could… touch you in all the right places.”

 

Shiro’s face heated at the implication. As much as he wanted it, it was all going too fast for his liking. Taking a deep breath, he placed both his hands over Lance’s shoulders as he took a step back.

 

“Let’s just... talk for now. But I’d love to come over, and maybe you could agree to be my boyfriend as well?”

 

Lance’s eyes lit up at the words, and then he was grinning again, full of unspoken happiness and longing that made Shiro’s chest ache. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Shiro before kissing him harder than he did the first time, nearly knocking them both to the ground as he did so.

 

The two men pulled away after a few minutes, faces flushed and clothes disheveled but they didn’t care if anyone had seen them from the outside. Both of them laughed until they heard the door click open behind them.

 

Allura was standing by the door with a look that seemed to be expressionless, but Lance knew from the way she was trying to suppress the smirk from spreading across her lips, that she was actually extremely satisfied with what was going on.

 

“Just wanted to check that things were okay,” she said knowingly, her eyes scanning over the two men who were still in the midst of holding each other. “In the spa, of course.”

 

Lance broke away first, turning into a blushing, stammering mess in front of his co-worker. “Yeah, we’re- uh, we’re good! _Very_ good. The spa’s fine, like, totally normal. Nothing’s wrong at all!”

 

“Good,” Allura’s lips pursed together in a smile as she sauntered over to the reception desk. “Because the others are coming back soon. You might want to go now if you don’t want them to see you.”

 

There was no way Lance could bluff his way out of this now.

 

“Okay, thanks Allura. We’ll be off now.” Lance had said that with a straight face, but as soon as he had left the day spa with Shiro and reached a quieter part of the street, he sunk down to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

 

“She would’ve found out anyway,” Shiro said, smiling fondly as he knelt down to place a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

Lance just whined in response. “She’s my co-worker! This is possible blackmail material. Also…”

 

He looked up at Shiro with a pout, looking extremely vulnerable which made Shiro want to cuddle and kiss him right there and then. “Since we’re dating now, you can’t come to my workplace anymore.”

 

Shiro smiled, taking Lance’s hand and helping him up off the ground. “I can live with that. Besides…”

 

He leaned over to whisper something into Lance’s ear, causing him to grow even more flustered than he already was.

 

“I’m sure you’d still be able to touch me in all the right places.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something NSFW after this but I got shy djdfjdkjgfdkg. If enough people request it then maybe I’ll write a sequel to this :’D
> 
> Also, Coran is the manager/owner in this story but he’s not around often. Who knows what he even spends his time doing lmao


End file.
